


Ink

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femme, Femslash, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is in FTL with Regina learning about her magic.  While she's taking lessons, she spills some ink and learns a lot about Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Regina was giving her that smile. It wasn’t really a smile at all, more a smirk that meant someone was going to get their ass kicked. Emma didn’t mind. In fact, every time Regina did that, which was a lot, Emma could feel her whole body heat up. It didn’t help that they were in the Enchanted Forest and that Regina was in her Evil Queen garb. Emma wasn’t a huge girl for clothes, but getting just a peek inside Regina’s closet here at the castle was an actual goal. “… Miss Swan?” Regina had been speaking to her and Emma had been on another planet. _Crap_

“Sure, storm the castle, burn the witch…”

“I resent that remark,” Regina chided before using her fingertips to send a little jolt into Emma’s arm as she passed. It wasn’t horrible, but it wasn’t a love tap either. Fuck, why did Henry’s other mother have to be so hot? Why couldn’t she be some chunky soccer mom with a secret gambling addiction? No, instead Emma had to keep pace with this woman. 

“What did you want?” 

“Hardly matters now.” Regina walked past her toward the hall and Emma knew she was being dismissed. She would have just stayed, but the problem was that she didn’t know her way around this place yet. 

“Regina, wait!” She didn’t and Emma was forced to run to catch up. How the hell did she move so fast in that corset and all those skirts? Emma was wearing half what Regina was and was struggling like hell. “How do you breathe in this thing? I always forget how hard this is.” Emma held Regina’s arm with on hand and braced the other on her ribs. “Hold on. God.” 

“Really, Miss Swan, I’m sure you have other women to consult about undergarments.” There was that fucking smirk again. “Aren’t you part of some women’s social group where you all drink sangria and talk about your problems?”

“Because I’ve got so many female friends,” Emma shot back. “And look who’s talking.”   
“That makes no sense.” Regina continued on. “You may have nothing to do, but while I’m here I run a country. Keep up if you like, otherwise do something else. You’re slowing me down.” Emma decided that seeing what Regina did as the queen on an average day. When would she ever have this kind of opportunity again? Emma tagged along for a full hour after that before Regina said another word to her. It turned out that next word was actually a demand. “Ink.” Her hand came out, wrist snapping sharply in Emma’s direction. 

“Huh… ink… um…” Emma got up, struggled to get up actually, because her corset was incredibly tight. Yet there was Regina sitting pin straight on that giant chair. “How do you do that?” Emma found a fresh pot of ink and brought it to Regina. “Sit like that for so long?” 

“You’ve met my mother, Miss Swan. Do you think I was allowed to fidget?” Emma winced at the mention of Cora but Regina was having none of it. “Ink.” Emma handed the ink over a little too harshly and the top came of, spilling half the pot across Regina’s skirts and corset. It splashed her hands and a little even got on her face. 

“What is wrong with you?” Regina swiped at her cheek and left a huge streak. That got a giggle out of Emma. “Miss Swan, this is not funny.” A strand of hair fell and Regina, still not realizing the ink was on her hands, wiped it away, giving her a double brow on one side. Emma peeled with laughter and Regina stood with her skirt pooled to keep the ink from spilling further. 

“Stop… stop touching your face,” was all Emma got out before Regina made her way to the mirror. Her anger was palpable and Emma found herself actually shutting up. “Sorry. It really was an accident, Regina. You can just magic it away, right?” Emma waved her hand in the air as she spoke like she had a wand and the look Regina gave her was a brutal one. 

“The dress… is enchanted,” Regina told her sharply. “It must be hand laundered and never have magic used on it.” 

“An enchanted dress?” Emma reached out to touch the length of fabric that hung around the floor. 

“As a queen, particularly an evil one,” Regina said with a sigh, “I have had several attempts made on my life. A few by your mother and her band of idiots alone.” She was careful to transfer the ink stained garment to one hand then knocked on her ribs. It didn’t echo or anything, but it was clear that there was some sort of strength in the garment itself. “Now be useful and come help me get this off without staining any more than is already stained.” 

Emma grimaced and decided that it really was the only option. She’d screwed the dress up, so maybe if she helped Regina save at least part of it, she wouldn’t be in so much trouble. “Alright,” Emma came closer and took the stained fabric in hand, holding it away from Regina’s body as much as she could. “Now what?” The ’t’ sound didn’t even make it out of her mouth before Regina had used magic to move them from her office to her private rooms. Not just any one of her private rooms, no this was her dressing room. Emma delighted in seeing just what she’d wanted to. “Holy shit.”

“Vulgar, Miss Swan. Now hold it still.” Regina quickly unfastened the buttons she could reach as Emma gaped around at the garments sitting on Regina sized dummies all around the room. They were stacked, sort of in cubbies, and went a long way back. “Do I have to talk you through everything?” Regina nodded to the towels sitting stacked neatly on a shelf. “Try to get some of it up, but be careful of the crystals.” Emma could tell that the damage to this dress honestly did upset Regina and Emma felt really sorry all of a sudden. 

Regina continued to clean up a little and unbutton as Emma sopped up any ink that hadn’t already soaked in. “Hey… at least it’s black.” 

Regina just pursed her lips and turned around as she shed the stained outer dress in a pool at her feet. Regina had another sheath on over that, covering black crinoline skirts that kept things puffy. “Damn it, Swan.” Regina reached behind her to undo the next layer of dressing and pulled it off over her head as carefully as she could. That’s when Emma got to see the first corset. It was long line and hugged Regina in tight. “That ink went all the way through, what did you do, spill the whole thing? Stupid girl.” Regina’s arms twisted up behind her to pull at the laces of her corset. That was when it got a little hotter in the room. 

“Let me. I mean… don’t break your back, alright. Plus…” Emma nodded to Regina’s hands. She looked panicked and reached for a wet towel to clean her hands as best she could. Emma came back to Regina’s corset, looking at the carefully tied laces. “Who helps you put this stuff on? I mean, do you have a team or something?” 

“For that dress, I had maids in waiting who assisted. And you don’t have to pluck them like a harp, just get a hold and pull so you’ve got some give.” Emma winced but did what Regina told her, easing things in the unlacing. Regina didn’t let her unlace it, though, slapping her hand when she tried. “Honestly, you really do have no clue.” She clucked her tongue then grabbed either side of her own corset and pulled tight before the whole thing unfastened in a slide of metal on metal. 

“Woah.” The corset came off in almost a solid piece that was molded to Regina’s form. When the dark haired woman handed it over to Emma, the warmth that Regina had been radiating was almost piercing as it came back out of the corset onto Emma’s skn. “Feel better?” Regina was in a simple black dressing gown that now flowed a little more freely. “There’s more under there, isn’t there?” 

“Quire, Miss Swan, but I think you’ve had enough of a free show. Honestly, I should make you wash the dress by hand.” Regina came closer, her swagger diluted by lack of clothes. 

“You still have it all over your face and hands,” Emma pointed out. “Listen, why don’t I … “

“You may run me a bath, Miss Swan.” And Regina turned, sitting at her dressing table so she could take the pins that held her hair up out one by one. They were all shiny black like Regina’s hair and Emma didn’t realize she was staring until Regina let out a deep sigh and waved her hand in the direction of the bathroom. Emma smirked because of the ink on her fingers, but disappeared to figure out royal plumbing. 

There wasn’t a lot to figure out, actually. Instead of a normal person’s bathtub, Regina had a small pool! The thing was already mostly full. All she did was turn on a couple of taps. She wondered over bath oils, but decided against doing anything without Regina’s express permission. The woman was already pretty pissed off at her. Emma turned to see Regina standing across the room stark naked. Well, she wasn’t so much standing as doing that regal walk that sometimes brought Emma’s libido to its knees. Right now it was all Emma could do not to say _holy hell_. 

Regina was compact, but had curves even without the corset. She walked right past Emma and into the tub, the steps down seeming to materialize as she walked. “So … I’ll go,” Emma turned to walk but Regina was compelling. Plus, she didn’t acknowledge, so Emma felt safe staring a little longer as Regina cut through the water and then went under. Her hair spread like an inky cloud around her, and after the real inky cloud went, Regina came up without a trace of ink on her. That just meant there was more bare skin to stare at. Regina had zero compunctions about her nudity or the way Emma was looking at her. She just began to wash. 

“Your skin is perfect.” _Did I just say that aloud?_

Without missing a beat, Regina turned over her shoulder to speak. “Blood of the unbaptized,” she said with a raised brow. Emma knew she was kidding. _She’s kidding, right_ “Oh don’t look so offended, Miss Swan. I moisturize, that’s all.” Regina clucked her tongue. “So gullible.” Regina took a moment to float on the water, seeming to ignore Emma’s gaze as her eyes drank in the fact that Regina Mills was totally hairless from the neck down. Regina’s nipples sat up over the surface of the water, hard and a rose color that Emma had never quite seen before. Her eyes were closed, dark lashes spread over her cheeks.

Regina stayed that way for awhile, arms floating next to her as her body sat against the surface of the water. Emma finally turned away then, though she didn’t go far. Regina was just finishing up and she’d need a towel. That was just the polite thing to do, it wasn’t because Emma’s mouth was already watering at the thought of Regina stepping out of that pool of water. She turned just in time to see that, the water running down her torso, her legs. “Towel,” was all she could say as she offered one out at arm’s length. Regina took it with a _pfffft_ and began drying herself. “Why don’t you just use magic?”

Regina looked up, brow raised. “All magic comes at a price and I’m not about to pay the price for two minutes of drying.” she was standing there with he towel barely covering her breast, the far end hanging at her thigh. “Besides, if I had done that I wouldn’t get to watch you stare at me.” Emma turned bright red and stepped back. Regina didn’t let her, dropping the towel entirely and staring at her defiantly. “Not denying it says a lot about you, Miss Swan.” It was really irritating Emma how superior Regina was about this, how sure of herself. So that was when Emma did a stupid thing, a really stupid thing. 

She reached out and squeezed Regina’s ass. To be honest, she’d been wanting to do that for years. Regina had a really perfect ass and it begged to be squeezed. The woman’s brow rose. “That the best you’ve got, Swan?” 

“If we’re doing this, you’re calling me Emma,” was all that was said for some time. Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her close, her hands unable to stop touching all that soft, perfect skin. Emma could feel the dampness of Regina’s hair as they kissed, the way it slipped over her shoulder and tickled Emma’s skin made her shudder. These dresses all had open necklines, so there was so much skin it was overwhelming at times. What Emma hadn’t thought about before was just how small Regina was. She was shorter, more compact, but every inch of her radiated strength in a way Emma had never experienced before. 

That didn’t stop Emma from grabbing Regina around the waist and hoisting her up onto the nearest flat surface. Regina almost said something. Emma could see the windup on her face, but Emma silenced her with another hard kiss that send beauty implements clattering to the floor. It turns out they’d wound up on a long bureau with a high mirror. That meant Emma could see the way Regina’s spine danced under her fingertips when their kiss broke. Regina was a live wire, her body writhing against Emma, one of those thighs managing to wrap itself around her and pull her in tight. Emma was reminded of a boa constrictor and wondered what it would be like once she hit her knees. Regina struck her as the kind of woman to use her body to direct a lover, but the direction might not be so gentle with those thighs. Emma groaned at the thought. 

No, she groaned at the sensation of Regina’s fingertips on her bare breast. How had that happened? Emma opened her eyes and pulled away from their kiss to find she was naked. “Regina, how…” 

“I’ll teach you when you’re older. For now, I want you on your knees, Swan.” Emma raised her brow and Regina sighed. “You’d better make this worth my time Emma.” She relaxed, telling herself that Regina calling her Emma meant something even if Emma was pushing it. “Oh for God’s sake.” Regina reached out and grabbed Emma’s shoulder, shoving her down hard before wrapping her legs over Emma’s shoulders. “Do I have to do everything myself?” 

After she was put on her knees, Emma fell into a familiar pattern. Her arms came up around the outside of Regina’s thighs so her hands could roam the planes of her stomach and swells of her breasts. Emma had trapped Regina’s legs, taking a little of the power away, but mostly just grabbing her and pulling her forward until Emma had the space and angle she needed. The second she touched Regina’s folds, the game was up. Regina’s quiet disdain was being seen for what it was. She was incredibly turned on, soaking wet as a matter of fact. Emma couldn’t resist and pushed a finger into her, getting a moan. 

Regina’s legs spread and her bottom came up off the bureau enough for a good deal of her weight to be pushed down into Emma’s shoulders. Still, she held onto Regina, moving with her as she ran her tongue over Regina’s folds. They were a sweet dark pink color and she tasted like clean water and arousal. Emma moaned into Regina’s skin before wrapping her lips around Regina’s clit to start sucking. Regina did not stay still so Emma had to really hold on unless she wanted to end up chipping a damn tooth. “Gods,” Regina grabbed Emma’s hair and arched her hips up hard. Emma worked at her slow and hard, sucking until her mouth made obscene sounds. It got the blood flowing all the right ways and Regina started calling her name. 

Emma would be lying if she didn’t say how good it was to hear. Knowing that she was making Regina feel good enough to cry her name was a hell of a confidence booster. That warm honey sound of Regina’s voice echoed in every pore of Emma’s body. The way her name sounded in Regina’s mouth while she was mid orgasm was something Emma would go to her grave holding onto. God she was glad she’d told Regina to use her first name.

Emma held onto Regina’s orgasm, pushing her hard until the Evil Queen was shuddering and begging for her to stop. Despite that, Regina still pushed down on her fingers, gasping and yanking at Emma’s hair. “Gods…. Emma….” Her fingers twined in Emma’s golden hair, pulling at it as she crested once more then collapsed back against the mirror, panting hard with this little edge of a smile on her lips. Emma loved that smile and leaned up to kiss it from Regina’s mouth. “So forward, Miss Swan.” 

Emma leaned in to kiss Regina again, bringing Regina’s thigh up over her hip again, catching Regina’s face in her hand and making the queen come up short.. “It’s Emma to you.”


End file.
